Prince of Thieves
by Princess Skye Jewel
Summary: Hermes was always known as the Prince of Thieves. And that was true. He stole cattle from his brother when he was just an infant. But when trouble gets him called by his father, will he easily slip through this trap?
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of Thieves**

**This is a variation of the story of Hermes (it's a little more detailed).**

"Where the heck is my cattle?!" Apollo shouted in anger. Two of his cattle were missing.

"Never mind—I still have to visit my little brother," he sighed. Then he saw little Hermes, eating off his cattle.

"That brat! Only a few hours old and he's a thief!" He gritted his teeth.

Without hesitation, Apollo took Hermes by the hand and dragged him over.

Artemis, who saw her angry twin furiously dragging Hermes, told him "Relax, Apollo! Little brother is only hours old and…"

"Shut up! He's a god! He can do anything minutes after being born! And of all the things he could first do he chose to steal!" Apollo snapped.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Mt. Olympus,_

"Father! This son of yours is a thief! He stole my cattle!" Apollo told Zeus.

His father stroked his lightning bolt. Hermes, seeing the terrifying bolt, shivered in fear and locked himself in a room. There, a tortoise swam peacefully with a dying one. Hermes got the shell of the old tortoise and formed a lyre.

It must have been a long time—Apollo had been convincing Zeus to strike Hermes with lightning.

"No, your brother is already doing his second act," Zeus interfered.

"What second act? Stealing the keys to remain locked?" Apollo rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter now?" Athena asked as she stomped in. "Seriously, Apollo, you can't understand infants—especially your brother,"

Apollo explained "But he—"

But he was cut off by Athena, who quipped "…stole your cattle? Right, I heard it. But, honestly, you know infant gods can already do stuff human adults can,"

Before long, Poseidon came and said "Apollo, did I not tell you to slaughter the old tortoise to let the young one roam more?"

Then it struck Apollo. "Perhaps Hermes is now doing me a favor…the tortoises are there!" he thought.

Then Hermes came with a lyre made of the old tortoise shell.

"Looks like Hermes has done you a favor…" Poseidon commented. This time Apollo had to agree.

But the prince of thieves still isn't done.

* * *

**So, tell ****me, is it too rushed or OOC or what? **

**-PLJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince of Thieves: Chapter 2**

**Just made a few tweaks with Eros. I'm portraying him as a young boy. **

_Years later,_

Hermes, though one of the twelve Olympians, had seldom suggested anything. The only thing he suggested was to let him slip through the barriers. But not many preferred this risky way.

Soon, Hermes began to attend less and less frequently. Zeus began to pity his seemingly-useless son. At that time, Aphrodite was having another affair with Ares—and her husband Hephaestus didn't know it.

Zeus liked the fact of Hermes finally uncovering Aphrodite's infidelity. He called his now-lowered-in-self-esteem Hermes and told him "Hermes, I'm suspecting Aphrodite is having another affair with a lover of hers. Go to Eros so he will help you,"

Hermes finally grinned for the first time in months. But it faded quickly

"But...Eros is the son of Aphrodite by Ares….a lover" He explained.

"Yes, but I know well he is very annoyed by his mother having too many lovers. Eros will be forced to help you" Zeus assured.

* * *

He arrived at Eros' place. "Eros! Eros! Son of the lover-filled Aphrodite, I want your help!" he shouted.

Eros, who happened to be alone, called out "Will you help me uncover the secret of my mother?"

"Of course, Eros, I will! Just help me!" Hermes cried out.

"But promise me you will no longer have an affair with mother dear!" Eros made the god promise. Knowing Hermes once was a lover of Aphrodite, and even had four children, he could not trust him—this god had tons of lovers too, like Aphrodite. But his mother's constant leavings for her lovers were enough. He trusted Hermes now—only he has the swiftness of a spy.

"So, Eros, do you have anything to make this easier?" Hermes asked.

"Yes—and it's about our timing. Mother usually takes a walk with her lover, and then lies together at a myrrh tree during daytime. During nighttime, they lie again in a tent. We will be able to discover them at night, when they are drunk"

So they waited for nighttime.

**Note: For readers who think the next chapter will change the rating of this story: don't even think about it. **

**For other readers: Please review! My Greek mythology isn't accurate for me, and the internet here is SUPER slow. **


End file.
